Final Fantasy VII: Episode I: The Great War
by Ragnarok III
Summary: An FF7 prequel


Final Fantasy 7

--------------

****

Episode I

--------------

The Great War

Written by Kyle Marks aka Ragnarok III

****

Chapter One: "Crises in the Sky"

Katrina woke from her sleep with a start. Everyone was rushing outside the encampment to the clearing.

"What's going on?" she asked as she slipped out of her bed.

"The sky!" Called Duncan as he headed towards the crowd. "The sky is on fire!"

Quickly, Katrina donned a robe and followed her friend. Even before she saw the open air above, she could see the flare of red against the treetops. Katrina stopped at the clearing just behind Duncan and gasped. The heavens themselves seemed to be ablaze. A fearsome red light shone forth from a violet sun, bringing daylight's glare in the middle of the night.

"What can it be?" She whispered to herself.

"Who knows?" Duncan's sharp ears heard much they weren't meant to, but the impetuous young Cetra had no jokes this night.

The red light was steadily increasing; Katrina had to shield her eyes from the direct rays it sent forth. Suddenly, a thunderclap of sound split the still night air. A great roar followed as the object became still larger. The entire congregation of Cetra turned away from the sight, as the object headed on a collision course with the planet. 

And then the light went out. Startled, Katrina and a few others looked about. A stream of smoke led their eyes to the horizon where a gigantic fireball had formed. A rumble came from that distant place. Steadily increasing, the sound forced the Cetra to put their hands over their ears. Even this couldn't shut out the sheer magnitude of the sound waves, which shook the ground itself. Gradually the racket subsided, only to be replaced with something worse.

"The planet! Such pain!" Katrina was knocked off her feet, the pain overcame her and she passed out.

*****

Katrina groaned. What a nightmare she had last night. She felt the planet's cries and knew at once it had been no nightmare. Katrina attempted to leap out of bet,

but was restrained by a comforting hand.

"Easy child, you are not ready to get up just yet."

"I'm not a child," Katrina said defenseivly. "I'm sixteen and I know when I'm ready to get out of bed!"

She brushed the hand away and sat up. Her vision began to clear and she saw the man next to her was none other than Farrem, the head of the Cetra.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" Katrina was dumbfounded to see the leader of her people and felt terribly embarrassed to have just yelled at him.

"Relax," Farrem smiled grimly "I have had worse remarks directed towards me."

"The planet's pain, it's not a dream is it?" Katrina needed to hear the truth from someone else.

"No." Farrem was no longer smiling. "I was told you were closely in tuned with the planet. You should know without asking."

"I hoped maybe… maybe I was feeling something else."

Farrem got up and began to walk away.

"Wait! What happened?"

"We don't know," The man looked at her with pity in his eyes. "But we're going to find out."

Katrina struggled out of bed and followed Farrem outside. She found the village council talking to him in grave tones.

"You can't be serious, taking a young girl on a trek that far to find who knows what waiting for you." Katrina frowned to herself. Would her mother ever stop treating her like a baby? Did Farrem truly need her help to find out what had happened? She had always felt so close to the planet, but surely the Cetra leader could feel it too.

"Katrina is gifted," Farrem answered. "I sensed it while speaking with her. She can surely help me find what I am looking for."

"But you just can't take her away from her home."

"The choice is hers. She must decide without influence from either you or me. But I already know what she'll say."

"She'll say yes!" Katrina called out as she came out of hiding.

Her mother sighed. "If that's truly what you want…"

"You bet it is! Come on Farrem, when do we leave?"

*****

Silence.

She looked around her to find only the dead looking back. 

Silence.

"Someone let me out! Let me out of here!"

No one answered. No sounds save her own voice.

"Damn it! I can't stand this! I'll go insane! Let! Me! Out!"

Silence.

*****

Farrem watched the youth walk unerringly towards the site of the devastation. He could only feel a fraction of what Katrina must, but already the planet's pain was a 

burden to bear. Each step closer was a step towards the suffering.

"It must be just over this ridge," The young woman said to him.

"Stay back," He cautioned her. "I'll find out what's happened.

Farrem trekked up the ridge and stood agape at the top. The wound was massive. Several times larger than anything he had imagined. The Life Stream was already in full force, trying to heal the crater. The energy needed would drain the life out of the entire land. Grass and bush would be replaced with a frozen expanse of death. 

But what had caused it? Farrem looked closely at the center of the crater. A small metallic object glinted in the sunlight. Farrem realized that the impact must have eradicated nearly the entire device, whatever it was.

"I don't believe it…" Katrina had followed him up. "This can't be real."

"I told you to stay back," Farrem answered gruffly. "I'm going to find out what caused this disaster. You can't go into the crater, the pain would be too much."

"No worries there, I don't ever want to see this again." Katrina stumbled away and back down the side of the rift.

Farrem descended towards the remains of the ship.

The door creaked, pulled from outside. Someone had come. Someone had come to set her free. The man looked inside. He sees her. He fiddles with the lock and opens the door.

"Oh thank God! I didn't think I'd ever get out! Thank you, thank you…"

Farrem spoke comfortingly to her. His language was unlike anything she'd ever heard.

"It was so awful. The engines were damaged and we crash landed. I'm the only one that survived. I've been stuck in what's left of the bridge for what seems like eternity." She was verging on hysteria.

Farrem plainly couldn't understand a word she said. He helped her exit the ship.

*****

Katrina sat looking at the strange woman, sleeping quietly.

"So she's all that you could find?" Katrina whirled about to see Duncan had snuck up behind her.

"Yeah, Farrem said there were others but they were dead."

"Dead?" Duncan seems surprised.

"You expected them to all be alive?" Katrina retorted. "It's a miracle anyone survived a crash like that. The machine they came in was all but destroyed."

"I'm not talking about that," Duncan never liked being showed up. "But where did they go when they died?"

"They returned to…" Katrina spoke automatically, without thinking.

"They can't return to the planet," Duncan drove his point home. "Because they didn't come from the planet to begin with."

The woman stirred, moaning to herself.

"I'd better go tell Farrem she's awake," Katrina got up and Duncan left with her.

"It's bad enough you risked Katrina's life, not to mention your own, going to that place. You found a survivor and brought her here."

Farrem was used to his judgement being questioned. It was only the fact that his actions came through in the end that he retained leadership of the Cetra.

"What would you have me do?" He asked. "Leave her there? We are more compassionate than that. She didn't want to crash here anymore then we wanted her to."

"There's something about her, how could she have survived the impact?"

Farrem himself had wondered about that. The impact was enough to wipe out nearly all life in the vicinity, yet the woman at the epicenter of it all had held onto life for over a day. Added to that, she had made it through the trip back to village.

"I don't know how," he admitted. "I think it must have been the Life Stream. Its ambiance covered the entire ship. If she was alive for the briefest moment after the crash, it could have kept her from death."

"She's awake." Farrem turned to Katrina and Duncan.

"Wait here," He ordered the council. "I'll see what I can find out."

Farrem walked into the hut. The woman was still lying in bed, but her eyes searched the room, finally resting on his approaching figure.

"Don't be alarmed," He knew it was useless to speak, she couldn't comprehend him anymore then he could understand her. He pointed to himself. "Farrem,"

She pointed to him as well. "Farrem," then, pointing at herself now. "Jenova."

The woman understood what he meant. Maybe communication could be achieved. But what next? Hand gestures would help, yet Farrem couldn't think of one to convey origin.

"Farrem, from planet." He pointed to himself and moved his hand down to the ground.

"Jenova, from…" She caught on quickly, but was similarly constrained by the inability to speak her own language. She simply pointed up. That wasn't much help. Of course she had come from above, but Farrem hadn't expected a very informative answer. The ability to understand one another was the important factor.

"Jenova," he began, gesturing to her. "Welcome here." He held out his hands as if to embrace her, and folded them to his chest. She smiled; it seemed they were making progress.

*****

"That man will ruin us all," Katrina rolled her eyes. Was there anything her mother _didn't_ complain about?

"Mom, he's doing what needs to be done. I'm sure Jenova could be a great help to us. She must know so much, having flown around in her ship. Think of all the sights she must have seen."

"She's not a Cetra," Her mother was adamant. "She should go back with her own kind."

"She can't go back with a broken ship, we've just got to-" Katrina was interrupted by the sound of yelling outside. She raced out and saw many people running out of the village. 

"Again?" She wondered to herself. She saw Duncan and ran to catch up with him. 

"What's going on?"

"It's Jenova," The boy was breathless with excitement. "She's going to the Life Stream."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"No one knows. Farrem was telling her about returning to the planet and she just took off."

Katrina ran faster and passed the rest of the crowd. Sure enough, there was Jenova heading towards the resting-place of returned Cetra. Jenova reached into the ground and suddenly hands came out of the earth. Everyone stood in shock as the bodies of their friends and family came out of the ground.

"Stay back!" Farrem was on the scene. "They are not the people we once loved. 

Their souls have returned to the planet. Those are empty bodies."

"Mom!" Duncan ran from the crowd towards his departed mother.

"Duncan! It's not her anymore!" Katrina tried to hold him back, but he broke free and embraced the corpse. Others had also broken away and rushed to their comrades.

Jenova stood in full glory, seeming to no longer touch the ground. When the living Cetra came into range, she quickly stuck something into their bodies. As one voice, the dead Cetra turned to face those still living.

"Now we can communicate Farrem. Now I understand all about your Life Stream and your people."

"Jenova, what have you done?" Farrem was deep in shock. "This is not the way."

"I don't want to be alone." Came the reply. "I couldn't stand the emptiness, the silence. I will never be alone again. We'll be one big family. I can infuse you all with my cells. You will become a part of me."

"We won't let you do this." Farrem walked between Jenova and his people. "You must stop this now."

"If you won't join me, you will be destroyed." Jenova left, as her new 'family' marched towards the remaining Cetra.

"Katrina…" Duncan looked the same, but he was changed inside. "We can become one…"

"Duncan, snap out of it!"

"There's nothing we can do for them now," Farrem began casting a spell. "They are no longer Cetra."

He completed his spell, calling forth a sheet of flames engulfing Jenova's spawn. 

Many cried out in dismay, even knowing the bodies no longer contained souls. 

However, as the smoke rose, the enemies still stood. Bits of them remained on fire, but they didn't even notice. They continued to advance.

"Katrina, you've got to stop Jenova. Without her, they will have no will to fight."

"How can I stop her? I'm no fighter."

"The planet will guide you. Contact the Life Stre- ARGHHH!" One of the zombies leapt atop Farrem, then another. "GO!" he commanded as he struggled to get them off. 

The other Cetra began casting spells to distract the rest of the living dead. Katrina was able to dodge past them and pick up the trail of Jenova. It turned out that Jenova was headed back to the crash site. Katrina reached the crater in time to see Jenova pass over the ridge. The young Cetra increased her pace, sprinting up the slope. She reached the crest and looked down. Jenova now stood in the gathering Life Stream, her arms out-flung as if to encompass it all.

"No it is time for you, my dear captives." Jenova laughed to herself as Katrina hurried down the rocky terrain. "You truly believed that you could trap me? I wasn't about to go to prison, even if it meant destroying the ship while aboard it. Such a pity none of you survived the crash, I would have enjoyed dismembering you myself."

Jenova gestured and the spacecraft disintegrated.

"Look at the power this planet has to offer! So many new species to eliminate. This world will serve me well."

"I don't think so!" Katrina tackled Jenova further into the Life Stream's ambiance.

"Foolish child," Jenova got up and grabbed Katrina by the throat. "Don't you realize what you're passing up? You could become one with me, one with the planet itself."

"You aren't part of the planet," Katrina gasped for breath. "You don't belong!" 

Katrina felt something in the back of her mind. The planet called out to her. She realized what she had to do. Katrina summoned the Life Streams full power. The waves of energy flowed through the planet and were channeled into her body. With a flick of her wrist, Katrina broke Jenova's grasp.

"What?" Jenova was in disbelief. "You can't stop me. I'm so much more then you, primitive."

"You will no longer harm this planet, Jenova." Katrina felt the will of the planet building inside of her. "You will be sealed away, forever."

The Life Stream solidified around Jenova, encasing her in a crystal casket. The Mako formed object then lowered into the earth. Buried under the Life Stream itself.

End of Chapter 1

****

Chapter 2: "The Birth of a Warrior"

__

2,000 years later…

Hojo watched as Professor Gast nimbly climbed the nearly sheer rock face. The man was full of energy, and twenty years his senior too. Hojo scrambled up after his instructor.

"Hold on for a moment," Hojo called out.

Gast turned back, a smile on his face. His eyes glinted with enthusiasm.

"C'mon you poke, I think we've found what we're searching for."

"We'd have better," Hojo replied sourly. "Mr. Shinra is trusting us to find him this 

'Mako' as you've termed it. If we can't," He gestured futilely. "We can kiss our grant goodbye. And Shinra Incorporated too, for that matter. He's put too much of his money into this expedition. If Bugenhagen and you are wrong…"

"Don't worry about that," Gast was incredibly certain of his own conjections. "The Mako is a sure thing. And as for its presence here, the reason this continent is so dead is due to an enormous sapping of energy from the surrounding land. I'll bet my life on that."

"You have," Hojo pointed out.

"Just wait till we reach the top of this cliff. Lucrecia'll be sorry she didn't come with us!"

With that, the professor started up again, reaching the top and looked into the crater. Hojo reached it a minute later and stared in shock. Pure energy was interweaving at the bottom of the pit.

"You were right… Mako _does_ exist."

"C'mon," 

Gast began his decent towards the energy. Hojo followed all his doubts about Gast vanished from his mind. At the bottom they saw the tip of what appeared to be a huge Materia crystal. Gast nodded to himself.

"There you have it," he explained to Hojo. "Proof that Materia is formed from Mako energy. That's what Shinra'll want to hear. With that, he can make as much Materia as he wants. 

"Now hand me that shovel and let's get this thing out of the ground."

*****

Lucrecia sat staring out the window, sipping her coffee.

"Hoo hoo hoo,"

Lucrecia gave an exasperated sigh; she couldn't stand that annoying sound Bugenhagen made.

"Don't worry about those two, they'll be back safe and sound soon enough."

"I'm not worried," she defended herself. "Just tired of waiting."

"You could have gone with them. They offered after all."

"Into that weather? No thanks. Why didn't _you_ go with them?"

"My dear child," The old man addressed everyone as 'child', even his friend Professor Gast, who was on equal footing with him at 38. "Gast is the field researcher. I merely think up the theories, Gast proves them."

"And takes the credit," Lucrecia couldn't help adding.

"Yes that too," the man agreed, not the least distraught. "I'm not in this for any glory, I came here to learn and that's what I intend to do."

Vincent, the representative for the small research business Shinra Inc., entered the room. He was 22 and had an obvious fondness for Lucrecia. He smiled at her, his eyes attempting to catch hers.

"Ah, how are you Vincent?" Bugenhagen either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared about where the 'Turk's' attention had been residing. "You've got to wake up earlier than this. We researchers were up at the crack of dawn."

"I guess I'm not cut out to be a researcher then," Vincent turned back to Lucrecia.

"Right," she said tightly. "I'm sure you prefer your work as a professional thief."

Vincent was plainly hurt by the barb, but he wouldn't be put off.

"That's not what we Turks are about," he tried to explain. "We don't steal, or any of that stuff you hear about. We merely look out for the companies best interests."

Lucrecia had heard the speech before. Vincent was nice enough and a good friend, but she just didn't understand how he could keep up that type of job. She was spared giving a response, however, for at that moment Hojo burst through the door. He was carrying one end of a glowing green crystal, while Professor Gast carried in the other end. They set it down in the middle of the room, closing the door to block the icy wind that had entered with them.

"So we were right," Bugenhagen peered at the gem with great interest. "I take it this is all the proof we need?"

"Not only that," Hojo gasped for breath. "Look closer!"

Bugenhagen did so and let out his own exclamation. Curious, Lucrecia peered into the depths of the Materia. There looked to be something, in a flash she realized what she was looking at.

"There's someone in there!" She backed away as if burned. Vincent put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't it amazing?" Gast was ecstatic. "I can't wait till be crack this baby open and dissect her!"

Lucrecia felt sick.

*****

"In other news; Shinra Incorporated, a Materia research company, is claiming to have proof of Mako energy. The popular idea that Materia is made from this energy, condensed inside the earth may be made a fact before this decade is through. Professor Gast, the head of the investigation has returned to Nibelheim with what witnesses describe as a huge crystal. There are reports that it also contains a body of some sort."

Gast switched off the radio. 

"Did you hear that? We're famous,"

Bugenhagen sighed to himself. He didn't care for fame, but it was becoming belittling to be ignored wherever he went.

"Actually," he tried to sound offhanded. "I only heard your name mentioned."

"So that's how it is?" Gast was a little pleased to see that even Bugenhagen had his limits. "If you'd only gone to school and gotten a degree."

"I wouldn't be half the man I am today. While you were cooped up in a classroom, I saw the world. Now if they had this kind of system that Hojo and Lucrecia are part of, first hand experience out of the classroom; I'd have been a 'real' professor in record time."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just concentrate on the work at hand ok?"

"Right, hand me that pick axe."

"What are you, crazy? We can't brake this open with such a primitive instrument."

"My dear Gast, do you want this opened or not? Mr. Shinra's mansion is for guests, not scientists. They don't have laser scalpels lying around the floor. It's either 'primitive' here and now, or advanced back at Shinra HQ."

"Ok, here- but you'd better know what you're doing." 

Gast hefted the wooden handle over to his colleague. Bugenhagen brought it up, over his head and slammed it down with all his might. A tiny chip fell away from the crystal as the metallic axe shattered.

"Hmm, maybe a laser scalpel _would_ be a good idea."

"Great, just great. Now we've got to lug this thing all the way back to seven cities." 

Gast slammed his fist down on the crystal in disgust. A crack ran it's way across the surface, widened and the jewel shattered.

"Lucrecia, wait!" Vincent caught up with her on the outskirts of the town.

"What is it Vincent?"

"I… I've wanted to say this for so long." 

She studied his face. His eyes kept looking away from hers. He was incredibly nervous.

"Lucrecia, will… will you…"

"Vincent, don't do this. You know the answer. I'm just not ready for marriage. And then there's your work…"

She saw she was hurting him by trying to explain, she turned to walk away. Vincent grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, don't leave! I'll get another job, we can be happy…"

"Let go, I've already told you no,"

He could not let go; if she walked away from him now, he'd never muster the courage to approach her again. She tried to break away, he saw he was only hurting her, but he couldn't will himself to let her leave his life. She wound up and hit him across the face. He stumbled back surprised. She scrambled away. 

Hojo saw that something was amiss and hurried over. Lucrecia fell into his arms, sobbing. Vincent turned away. He had become the person he had loathed. A part of his soul died as he saw Hojo leading his beloved back towards the mansion.

*****

"Gast, do you realize what this means? This woman's cells, still functioning after who knows how long! This is incredible, Mako energy must be more than just liquid Materia."

Professor Gast waved that thought away.

"Forget about Mako; these cells, I've never seen anything like them. They're the real prize of this expedition. Who was this woman?"

"Perhaps a Cetra," Bugenhagen suggested. "They've been all but extinct for so long, we have no idea what their cells are like."

Gast grinned. "We do now."

*****

One year later…

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Vincent walked out of the church. He hadn't wished to attend in the first place, but that had been too much. Lucrecia wouldn't even speak to him anymore. If he'd only waited a little longer or changed his occupation, that would have been him at the front of the church.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hojo and Lucrecia came out of the building under a canopy of rice. Gast came out behind them, hands clasped behind his back. 

Bugenhagen followed close behind his friend. 

Actually, the word friend didn't really fit anymore. The two scientists had been at each other's throats lately. Gast wanted to inject the cells of the ancient, Jenova she had been named, into living creatures. He believed the cells would mutate DNA into a superior life form.

Bugenhagen wanted nothing to do with such matters. He wouldn't stand for such a corruption of nature's creations. Unfortunately for Bugenhagen, Gast was in charge of this 'Jenova Project' and was pushing more and more for his ideas. 

Mr. Shinra was too busy with his growing empire to keep a close eye on the matter. His new found wealth was due solely to the Mako energy condenser. The Shinra had built this device to create Materia at an incredible rate. What once took hundreds of years; the condenser could do in a matter of months. Shinra was keeping the machine a top secret. It had been designed mainly by Bugenhagen, with a few modifications put it by Gast and was looking to begin a scientific revolution.

"Yes, it seems everything is coming together for those two." Gast was saying. 

"First they graduate from the course and now this. They'll make a fine addition to our full time staff."

Bugenhagen nodded, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Yes," he said. "With so many people being hired now, I think it's time I left."

"What?" Gast was shocked. "You can't leave now. Everything's about to happen. 

We're going to start infusing living creatures with Jenova's cells. We'll…"

"That's exactly what I mean," Bugenhagen interrupted. This isn't about pure research anymore. I want out of your madness."

"Is that so? Then leave, see if I care." Gast was furious. "I don't need you anymore. 

You've always been jealous of my fame."

Bugenhagen suppressed his own anger. 

"I'm glad you feel that way." He snapped. "It makes it all the easier to walk away." 

And he did just that.

*****

Six months later…

"You can't be serious!" Vincent didn't believe his own ears. "Injecting Jenova's cells into an unborn child? You have no idea what that'll do."

"All the more reason to find out," Hojo calmly replied. "Don't worry, we're both scientists."

"And you would go along with this," Vincent demanded of Lucrecia. She stared back at him sadly.

"Of course she will," Hojo shoved the Turk towards the door. "Now if you don't mind leaving."

Vincent clenched his fist. He'd wanted to knock Hojo off his high horse for so long. Lucrecia looked to him pleadingly. Vincent allowed himself to be pushed out the door. Hojo slammed it in his face. 

*****

3 months later…

"Push! Push!" 

She knew she should be feeling pain, but not like this. She knew labor was supposed to be both wonderful and agonizing, yet it didn't feel natural.

"Just a little farther," Gast was doing a far better job than Hojo. The professor was handling the delivery as the doctor and now coaching her as well. Hojo was in the adjacent washroom, looking green.

"There, you did it!" 

Gast cut the umbilical cord and Lucrecia collapsed back on the bed. Gast raised the newborn boy and gave him a sharp pat on his bottom. The infant made no sound.

"Oh no, NO!" 

Gast tried again, harder. Then he looked into the child's eyes. No pain, anger or distress showed in his ice blue gaze. Gast was mesmerized by the stare. He should be doing something, what was it? The boy continued to stare at him, almost in amusement at the man's befuddlement. 

Hojo, realizing the birth had taken place entered the room. He took the boy from Gast.

"Ah, Sephiroth, you will indeed be special."

Lucrecia struggled up on her elbows. Hojo turned and left the room.

"Wait…" she tried to call after him.

Gast patted her on the shoulder, walked out of the room and shut the door.

*****

Lucrecia had been confined to bed for a week. Hojo and Gast paid no attention to her, all their time taken up with her son. A maid who brought her food was the only contact she had with the outside world.

After ten days, she couldn't lie still any longer. She got out of bed, donned a housecoat and went out of the room. Gast and Hojo weren't anywhere to be found. Then Lucrecia remembered the new lab Gast had constructed. She went into one of the bedrooms and checked the rounded corner on the other side of the room. Sure enough, it swung open to reveal a spiraling staircase.

Lucrecia hurried down the staircase, she heard voices from below. She didn't notice her feet being torn by the rough stone floor as she approached the lab door. She shoved it open and found Gast and Hojo peering intently at Sephiroth. Her son was hooked up to several different machines; computer readouts were coming in by the dozens.

"What are you doing?" After spending over a week in bed, she felt faint from the strain she had been putting on her body. She nearly collapsed in front of the two men. They didn't pay any attention to her.

"I want to see him, he's my son. Let me hold him…"

"Go back to bed," Hojo snapped, not even looking up.

Gast went over to her.

"You knew this was the plan when you agreed to inject Jenova's cells. You understand we can't waste a moment, don't you?"

"I'm his mother, I'm entitled to spend time with him." She could no longer see clearly. Her consciousness faded.

*****

Lucrecia woke back in bed. She couldn't take it any longer. She got up and walked over to the dresser. In the drawer were the scissors Gast had used to cut her apart from her dear son. This time, they would finish the job.

*****

Vincent arrived at Nibelheim to congratulate Hojo and Gast on their amazing progress. He had a different idea of what to do with Hojo, but he couldn't bear to harm such a pathetic little man. Certainly not when he knew that it would hurt Lucrecia as well.

He entered the mansion. He knew where the two professors would be, so he decided to pay a visit to Lucrecia first. He knocked politely on the door. No answer. He knocked harder. Still nothing. A little worried, Vincent tried the door to find that it had been locked, from the outside. He kicked the door in and saw the worst scene he'd ever witnessed.

"Lucrecia, no…" He collapsed next to her body, sobbing. "Hojo, you'll pay for this!"

The Turk rushed out of the room, heading straight for the lab. He threw the door open to see Gast going over some papers.

"Where is he!?"

Gast looked up in surprise.

"How could you allow this to happen? How could the two of you let her die alone and heart broken?"

Vincent grabbed Gast by the shirt, lifting the man off his feet.

"You two might as well have killed her yourselves!"

Vincent saw Hojo exiting out of the corner of his eye. He tossed Gast to the ground and ran over to his true quarry.

"Vincent wait," Gast got back to his feet. "Don't hurt him."

"Give me one good reason not to," 

Vincent turned slightly to spit the question at the man. He glanced at the gun and froze. Gast pulled the trigger and Vincent dropped to the floor.

End of Chapter 2

****

Chapter Three: "The War Begins"

******

10 years later…

Sephiroth raced down the corridor leading to the examination room, his white shoulder length streaming behind him. He politely knocked on the door and barged in with out waiting for a response. This was just as well; he wouldn't have gotten one anyway.

"Professor, I'm here! I'm not late!" The boy clambered onto a chair and beamed at the man.

Gast looked up from the notes he had been making. Then he glanced at his watch to confirm Sephiroth's statement.

"Indeed," he agreed patiently. "You've actually arrived ten seconds early. That must be a new record."

"I do my best," Sephiroth was overly pleased with himself, as was often the case.

"You know the procedure by now, lie on the examining table."

"I don't see why I've got to have these tests every week. None of the other kids do." Never the less, the child did as instructed.

"Sephiroth, don't look on these tests as a chore. They help me understand you and then I explain to Mr. Shinra and in return he allows me to-"

"To set up even more tests, I can certainly see how that is beneficial for everyone."

Gast sighed as he picked up his equipment. He couldn't very well tell his young charge why he specifically was studied, the less about his past this child knew, the better.

"Where's my mother?"

The professor nearly dropped his tools at this question.

"Pardon me?"

"Where's my mother? Everyone has a mother, Luthar said so. So where's mine?"

"Well…" Gast thought furiously to himself. What could he say? "Your mother died giving birth to you. Her name… her name was Jenova" It wasn't a complete lie Gast rationalized, at least from a certain angle.

"So," Gast didn't want to be asked anymore probing questions, so he decided to counter attack. "What's new?"

"Nothing much. I won the track meet,"

"Good for you!"

"Big deal," Sephiroth had come in first for every sporting event in his life. First in Nibleheim and now here, in the Seven Cities. "It's so boring around here. The move was exciting, but it's the same here as anywhere else I've been."

Gast was about to respond when Hojo entered the room. He ignored Sephiroth and walked strait up to Gast.

"Where's the report you're supposed to have done?" He asked indifferently.

"On the desk, but it isn't finished yet."

Hojo picked it up anyway and left.

"What a geek," was Sephiroth's opinion. Gast hid a smile, if only the boy realized… but that was exactly the sort of thing Sephiroth must _never_ realize.

*****

The president of The Shinra Foundation sat at his desk, hands folded in front of him.

"So tell me," he greeted Gast as the man entered the newly built office. "What have you found out?"

"Not much," Gast admitted as he took a seat in front of his employer. "Sephiroth is as normal as anyone, physically."

"Don't be absurd, he's the strongest, fastest, most agile…"

"Yes, yes," Gast interrupted. "But these traits all occur naturally. Aside from containing Jenova's cells, Sephiroth is just like you and me."

"What about our attempts to inject Jenova's cells into other humans?" Shinra directed this question to Hojo, who has entered without Gast's knowledge.

"As predicted, they have experienced an improvement in strength and speed. However, it is nowhere near that of Sephiroth. I believe this is due to the fact that Sephiroth was injected with Jenova's cells while still developing. His DNA was mutated then, as opposed to acted on when he had already grown."

"Gentlemen," Shinra motioned for Hojo to sit beside Gast. "You know that my company is a manufacturer by nature. We funded your research in order to manufacture Materia, not on a purely scientific basis. We have greatly improved thanks to your work, but I fear this 'Jenova Project' is beyond our capabilities. I can't afford to fund these endeavors without promise of a return profit, and I don't see one coming. I have therefore decided to suspend any further research on this topic indefinitely."

"What?" Gast couldn't believe this, the research they were doing could revolutionize the world, but Shinra only cared about quick profits. Hojo took the news in stride, hardly seeming surprised.

"You will still be employed here," the president assured the doctors. "But I am a business man, and so I need you to look after this business. Materia is this corporation's future, not genetics. Good day gentlemen."

Gast was thunderstruck. All his painstaking effort, thrown away because it didn't show the promise of profit. Hojo had already gone, but Gast couldn't let it end like this.

"Sir, what will become of Sephiroth?"

"Nothing will become of him, Gast. He's lived under the shelter of this company for his entire life, we'll had no problems supporting him still. He will continue to take up residence in this very building."

"What life is that? To be brought up by a company who's used him only for research. That's not a promising future."

"I fail to recall you objecting to this while you worked with him,"

"I didn't just work with him, I've been teaching him. I've helped raise that boy, but if I'm busy working on Materia problems he'll end up ignored. His own father treats him like dirt."

"Very well doctor, if you feel that strongly for him why don't you raise him yourself? Take him home, he is no longer needed here."

"As you wish… sir."

*****

7 years later…

"Tension has mounted ever since the attack by the Gi Clan on Cosmo Canyon. The leader of Wutai, known as Lord Godo Kasaragi, claims that he in no way either knew of this invasion nor did he condone it. Nevertheless, Wutai's army has been dramatically increasing since that time; as well they have been manufacturing aircraft and submarines by the hundreds. 

"Lord Godo insists that this is nothing for the United Cities to be concerned about, but the President of the UC gave a speech earlier today stating that war appeared almost inevitable. President Figaro's speech, given in the Seven Cities, went on to say that if such a war were to be waged, the United Cities would defend their border from Nibleheim, to Junon, to the capital of Seven Cities itself.

"This entire national argument stems primarily from Wutai's refusal to trade with any city in the UC, seven years ago. This, in turn, is believed to be caused by Wutai's Materia monopoly being overthrown thanks to The Shinra Foundation's Mako condensing process. President Figaro formally declared that all Materia should be bought from a national company, opposed to from a foreign power."

Sephiroth switched off the television. He was tired of these endless politics and wished that, if a war was to start, it might as well get on with it and quit interrupting his favorite shows.

The Shinra Foundation, indirectly blamed for bringing the world to the edge of war, Sephiroth wasn't sure why it bothered him. Certainly, Shinra had looked after him when Gast quit five years ago. They offered financial support and a place to stay, should he ever need it. He hadn't, his natural talents made supporting himself almost too easy. 

That was no reason to feel protective to the corporation that had created him. They didn't want him anymore, so they covered it up with money. What did he truly owe them? And yet he did feel that he hadn't made things easy for them. He'd cost them money before he was born, and had given nothing in return. He was obligated to defend them; Shinra was the only family he had.

The phone rang, bringing Sephiroth out of his unhappy thoughts. He picked up the receiver and got an earful of excited babbling.

"Wutai's attacked! They've declared war on us! They went strait to through Nibleheim and are set to take over the entire continent. Costa Del Sol, Corel, Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon are scrambling to get a defense together."

"Luthar, calm down." Sephiroth felt guilty about having wished for the war, now that it actually had started. He'd never believed war would ever break out, it had seemed like no more than a media infatuation. "Now, when did this happen?"

"The reports are just coming in now, seems that they sent in an air attack and parachuted the troops in. The town didn't have a chance. 

"The army here's preparing to ship out to Junon. Then it'll be on to the Costa Del Sol. We're set to go with."

"You're joining the army?"

"Aren't you paying attention man? We've gotta do this, our freedom depends on us. You'll join to right?"

*****

President Figaro reclined in his chair. He looked upon the grim faces facing him at the table. To his right, Admiral Heideggar the commander of the United Cities army. Beside him was Palmer, head of the UC research and development. On the president's left, were the owners of the two top manufacturing companies; The Shinra Foundation and Scarlet Industries. The facing table held the representatives of the east United Cities, Rupert Domino for Seven Cities itself, Max Robinson of Kalm, and Jim Burnette of Junon.

"It's no secret why I've called you all here," he started. "Wutai's attack has been expected for sometime now, despite they're lies."

"Expected?" Burnette countered. "Nibleheim was taken in less then _fifteen_ minutes!"

"Granted, we weren't aware of Wutai's exact plans, but they have little choice now. The enemy forces are no doubt set to charge over Corel and into Costa Del Sol. After the mine and port have been secured, they'll sweep back to Cosmo Canyon and Gongaga to secure the entire continent. There isn't much we can do about this, our forces there will be greatly out numbered and out maneuvered. Admiral Heideggar is sending a compliment of soldiers to help defend Costa Del Sol, but this is merely to bide us time to gather our defenses.

"Wutai won't be satisfied with just the west, they'll soon head towards us in the east. We must fortify Junon against siege, which will be the main target. We still out number the Wutai army and with luck we can begin pushing them back to where they came from."

"Out number Wutai?" Robinson asked. "Maybe by population, but our army will be cut in half by the loss of the west. Where do you plan to find more soldiers?"

"I've decided to reintroduce conscription, all able-bodied men from 17 to 30 will be enlisted into the army by law." He held up his hand to stifle the outbursts he'd expected. "We must look past individual rights and see that the entire United Cities is at stake here. I have no other choice."

"That's all well and good," Heideggar put in. "But my army doesn't have enough weapons to supply such a large number of new recruits."

"That is where Mr. Shinra and Ms. Scarlet come in. They will manufacture enough to support all your needs, both traditional and Materia weapons. This is a great strength against Wutai; while their land is rich in Materia, they do not have the ability to manufacture it as we do.

"If there is nothing more, this meeting is adjourned."

*****

Sephiroth tried to make himself comfortable on the army cot. The motions of the ship did little to help. Sighing, he got up and went up on deck. The night was clear, the sky light up with a multitude of stars never seen in the bright light nights in Seven Cities.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

Sephiroth turned to see Luthar standing behind him. He shook his head, normally that would have sent his mane of white hair flying. After his military haircut, he didn't even feel like himself.

"The captain says we'll dock at Del Sol within the hour," Luthar continued. "Then we wait for the Wutai bastards to strike."

"What do you have against Wutai?" Sephiroth asked in surprise.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Luthar threw his hands into the air. "They've declared war on us!"

"Yes, they're the enemy. But that doesn't make them some evil force…"

"Than why'd you join the army?" Luthar challenged.

"I didn't have much choice."

"Bah! You signed up before the declared conscription."

"I didn't mean from the government, I meant from you."

"Then you-"

Luthar was cut off by the captain's announcement.

"**We will be docking at Costa Del Sol in ten minutes. All personnel prepare to port. I repeat; we will be docking at Costa Del Sol in ten minutes. All personnel, prepare to port.**"

*****

"This is indeed a great day, a day forever looked upon as the crowning achievement in industrial enterprises. With the merger of the Shinra Foundation and Scarlet Industries, the United Cities can depend on peerless weapons manufacturing."

Renée Scarlet suppressed a sigh. When the president of the Shinra foundation had proposed a merger, she had no idea he'd be making a public presentation about it. And certainly not a long-winded speech! Had she known, she would have insisted on picking the new name.

"And now, without further ado," continued Shinra. "I give you… Shinra Incorporated!"

The veil was lifted to reveal the new sign and symbol decorating the front of Shinra's new office tower. The crowd gave such an enthusiastic response that Renée new they must be shareholders. President Figaro also applauded; and why shouldn't he? Now he had only one money-grubbing company to deal with, opposed to two.

Shinra returned to his seat, flush with victory. He turned to regard his new vice president.

"We shall usher in a new age." he promised her.

"Yes," Scarlet could hardly hold back her sarcasm. "The world will never forget this momentous occasion."

*****

"Troops, fall into line." the drill sergeant walked up and in front of his charges. 

"The enemy has taken Corel and is heading this way. They're using a new attack method, parachuting armed soldiers while at the same time attacking on land with a compliment of tanks and ground troops.

"Nibleheim and Corel were overcome by this offensive, however we have time to prepare for such an attack. We have begun installing antiaircraft weaponry brought over from Junon to cope with the air attack. The tank assault will come before their ground troops, hitting the minefield. The foot soldiers will be up to you to destroy. 

"You have each been issued a machine gun with a Fire, Ice or Bolt Materia set into the barrel. Both have limited ammunition, so pick your targets wisely. 

"Now, get to your designated positions. Our enemies ETA is three hours."

The soldiers scattered, going to their assigned posts. Sephiroth and Luthar were sent to the hastily dug trenches on the front lines. Also there were their friends from Seven Cities; Tim, Carole, Scott, Mike, Nadia, Kyle, Jack and Amber. As well, there were recruits from the rest of the East Continent regions and the natives of Costa Del Sol.

"Now Wutai will pay for what they've done." Luthar said confidently.

Sephiroth exchanged a glance with Tim and Amber. They were Luthar's closest friends, but they'd never seen him act like this before.

"What's with him?" Mike whispered to Sephiroth. "This is a suicide mission, we all know it."

"What?"

"C'mon Seph, you know it's true." Nadia put in. "Think about it, are 'training' took place on a boat consisting of how to use a gun and activate Materia."

"Look aroun'," Kyle added. "Do ya see trained personnel at all?"

"No, just new recruits like us." Mike said in a hushed tone. "This is just a stall for time. The real army is fortifying Junon and the rest of the East."

"You saw them working on that fort, right?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why would they build it on the East Coast if they thought they'd win here?"

"They'd build it here to block off Wutai's advance, but they're going for the sure deal by protecting themselves over there." Mike concluded.

"Then why'd you all come?" Sephiroth's question brought forth a grim chuckle.

"What did you want us to do? With conscription established, it's either die now or be forced to die later. Not much of a choice."

The sound of a jet engine came cresting over the hills.

"They're early!" Scott said in surprise.

Five planes appeared on the horizon, bedecked in the blood red of Wutai's military. The planes flew in the standard V shape, keeping on a direct course for Del Sol. Sephiroth turned at the sound of the anti-aircraft turrets. He found that they hadn't been installed on the land at all, but were still on the ships that had brought the United Cities Army over. 

This really was suicide! When things got too hot the ships would pull out and head back to Junon, stranding their soldiers to whatever fate Wutai had in mind.

The planes came ever closer and now Sephiroth could make out half a dozen tanks as well. Behind the tanks swarmed a multitude of soldiers. According to the plan, this siege could be stopped, but of course Wutai would strike again and again, toppling all resistance. While, with an ocean between them, the UCA could create a proper defense at Junon.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth, if Wutai was going to take Costa Del Sol, it would cost them more than just time. The planes were almost within range of the guns…

An explosion sounded from behind them, had someone fired off too soon? 

Sephiroth turned to see one of the warships sinking into the harbor. Another explosion sounded as the next warship in line was hit by an unseen missile. It too began to submerge into the water.

The three remaining ships began to pull out, but no one could see what was causing the catastrophe. The ships made a run for the wide ocean, one was destroyed in the process, but the other two managed to escape.

From the depths of the harbor arose a red painted ship. It was long and sleek, the water showered down from a tower type protrusion in the middle of the craft. From the tower, a door opened to unleash a stream of Wutai troops. Three more of these crafts arose, chasing the UCA warships.

The Wutai attackers met the UCA defenders, who were barely able to prepare a defense against an attack from the wrong side. At the same time, the planes over head opened their bay doors as more troops jumped clear to parachute into the fray.

Many of the paratroopers landed in the minefield, ending any chance they had to help their comrades. Others were killed before they landed by shots from Sephiroth and his companions. Still, they kept poring out of the planes, some firing on the way down.

The back lines were being easily dismantled by the attacking forces as Sephiroth and his companions rushed to aid their allies. The battleground erupted into explosions of magic attacks, as the defenders drew on their Materia. Bolts of lightning rained forth from the sky, jets of fire streamed forth and Ice enveloped the area. The Wutai troops had no way to counter this magical barrage, and they fell by the dozens. Soon, the aggressors from the boat had been nullified, while the paratroopers ceased their attacks from above.

Sephiroth looked around, bodies littered the ground. The wounded and the dead were everywhere. He looked for his friends; Amber and Mike rushed over to him, carrying Tim between them. Luthar was charging towards the last of the Wutai troops, his finger never leaving the trigger of his gun.

"Seph!" Amber called as she and Mike reached him. "We've got to find a medic, Tim needs help."

Mike shook his head.

"There aren't any medics, we have to help him ourselves. Sephiroth, do you know how to clean a bullet wound?"

"Don't bother," called another voice. "Put 'em out of his misery now, better than leavin' 'em for the Wutai to take prisnor."

They turned to regard Kyle. He limped towards them, using his gun to support his right leg.

"How can you say that?" Mike demanded. "He's our friend!"

"That's exactly why I say't" Kyle retorted. "Look there, the tanks're gonna do us in, we don't stand a chance against 'em."

Sure enough, the tanks were still converging towards the minefield. Only, the Wutai troops were sent forth first; taking out the mines with their own bodies to clear a channel.

"Best we can hope for is a quick death." Kyle said grimly.

*****

"How goes the battle, General Gorky?" Staniv asked.

The rather rotund Gorky turned to his good friend Staniv. He smiled at the title, such a foolish thing.

"It goes well, _General_ Staniv," he replied with a wink. "The submarines arrived on schedule to destroy their warships. However, they managed to complete the minefield, as you feared; which has slowed the tanks advance. Despite that, Costa Del Sol's army is in tatters and will fall in a matter of time."

"How many men did we lose?"

"A little more than expected because of the mines, but well within our projected losses; no more than three score."

"What of the warships, did we get them all?"

Gorky shook his head.

"One managed to get away. When the subs were forced to rise they became too vulnerable so did not pursue. The ship was slightly damaged and may not survive the trip back to Junon."

"There's not much we can do about it then. But now they'll know about our subs and find a way to combat them."

"Shall we prepare the invasion of Cosmo Canyon and Gongaga?"

"No," Staniv decided. "They serve no practical purpose, nor do I wish to deal with the warriors of Cosmo Canyon… on their own ground we would have too much difficulty.

"We must press on to Junon before they complete the fortress, if we can maintain a military presence on the East Continent we'll have all but won the war."

*****

The tanks rolled into Costa Del Sol in single file, following the cleared area through the minefield. The lead targeted groups of soldiers, those clearing out the last of the Wutai paratroopers and fired. The troops on both sides were obliterated. Sephiroth looked on helplessly has his comrades vanished in clouds of smoke.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here!" Mike grabbed Sephiroth by the arm, but was shaken off.

"Luthar, we've got to find him," Sephiroth insisted.

"Are ya nuts?" Kyle demanded. "We don't have no chance of findin' 'em. 'Sides, he'll be long gone if he got any common sense."

Sephiroth nearly smiled at that statement.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't." He said and ran to where he'd last seen his friend.

Sephiroth could barely see, the smoke stung his eyes blinding him to the carnage. He tripped and stumbled over bodies, calling out to Luthar. A shell detonated nearby, sending turf flying. Sephiroth dove from the explosion and rolled back to his feet. The tanks were forming a line now, ready to roll over the port town. Then Sephiroth saw a lone figure charging the tanks.

"Luthar! NO!" 

Sephiroth ran with all his might, but he knew it was too late. Luthar reached the first tank as Wutai soldiers came swarming in behind. Sephiroth fired his gun, taking down a few attackers, but the numbers were too great. Luthar leapt upon the lead tank, opened the hatch and jumped inside. In a moment the turret swiveled around to point at one of the tanks next to it, and fired. Luthar had taken control, Sephiroth realized, but now the remaining tanks knew as well and were converging on the rebel. Luthar piloted the tank towards the minefield, crushing the Wutai soldiers in his path. Those who leapt to the side found themselves surrounded by the hidden mines; the rest hurried back the way they'd come. Two of the remaining tanks pursued Luthar, while the other two continued their advance into Costa Del Sol. Sephiroth fired again at the few remaining Wutai troops to survive Luthar and the minefield. He was an expert shot, taking down half before running out of ammunition. He threw the gun away and grasped the fire Materia from the barrel. He sprinted across the battlefield, dodging the bullets fired at him. He felt one and then another hit him, but Sephiroth refused to give in. He concentrated on the Materia and flames gushed forth, sweeping over the Wutai lines. As he used the Materia, he felt it drawing on his energy to facilitate its powers. He concentrated, feeding his rage into the gem and the flames came again; white hot. The magical fire swept over the soldiers, burning them where they stood. It hit the tanks, melting the metal frames and boiling the soldiers within. Soon the attacking forces had been completely incinerated. Sephiroth looked past his handiwork to see one of the tanks returning. One of the others had been run off into the minefield, and one had been blown in half. Sephiroth readied his Materia again, just as the hatch of the tank opened to reveal Luthar.

"What, did you miss me?" Luthar asked with a grin.

*****

"Sir, we've picked something up!"

Admiral Heideggar looked over to the young man.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"It appears to be a ship, heading directly for us. It's shape matches the description given to us by the survivors of Costa Del Sol."

"The Wutai 'submarine'?" Heideggar had heard the reports, but he didn't believe them… it had seemed to be an insane excuse for failure.

"Yes sir, five hundred yards and closing."

"Prepare the defenses, we're ready for them this time…" This was the end, they didn't know anything about the capabilities of these crafts. It was best not to let anyone else know this though.

"Sir, the ship is rising! It should be coming into visual range… now."

Heideggar looked out the window into Junon harbor; water was rising in a foaming crest. A tall red tower emerged, followed by the rest of the vessel's body.

"Target it with everything we've got!" Was the enemy foolish enough to bring itself into full view of their weapons?

"Sir, look!" The soldier pointed to a white shirt now blowing in the wind on the submarine's tower. They were surrendering? Heideggar grabbed a pair of binoculars in time to see the hatch open.

"Lower you defenses, it's one of ours!"

Sephiroth guided the ship into port, Luthar triumphant on top of the tower, standing with Amber, Mike and Kyle.

The end of Episode One


End file.
